


Dragon Clan

by Kindred



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Druids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Arthur pendragon, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Merlin, Jealous Arthur Pendragon, M/M, Mpreg, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Pining Merlin, Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Merlin is the leader of the Dragon Clan a group of Wizards, witches and Druids seeing for a place of safety.  One day he the Prince of Camelot is brought to him injured by a dragon now forcing Merlin to tell the truth about his 7-year-old son.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a huge fuss going on outside his tent, Merlin frowned as he warped the injured hand of the boy. The flap to the tent open and in rushes dusty haired man stood there looking wide eyed at him “What is it Amr?” He asked   
“Emrys we-we have a problem.” Merlin frowned, as he looked up at the man who had cuts on his face and blood on his clothes.   
“Did we have a run in with the king’s men?” He asked with a deep frown. Merlin hated the king and his quest to destroy magic the man’s anger had twisted into something ugly that it made Merlin shiver. He could understand why so many wishes to kill the Pendragon line off.   
“Not exactly, that foolish prince tried to kill a hatchling…” Merlin froze his eyes turned amber for a moment scaring the 7-year-old boy sat on the bed and Amr “But the Hatchling mother tip up and…”  
“Let me guess the people who saw this happen brought the injured prince to our camp!” Merlin hissed, he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“Mama?”

The dark haired wizard looked down at his son and smiled softly at him, kissing the top of his head and helping him off the bed. “I’m sorry Eilian why don’t you go and find Grandpapa I got some work to do.” Merlin smiled, worried filled the young wizards bones as he looked down at the innocent eyes of his eyes, he has not yet seen the curtly of the king and as long as Merlin draws breath his son never will.   
“Okay, mama.” The small dark haired child turned to leave   
“And the next time you want to make bows and arrows as the archer for help.” He smiled, the boy pouted but nodded before running out the tent. 

Merlin swallowed the lump in his throat as he cleaned his hands “Amr was the Prince alone?” Merlin asked,   
“His man servant was killed before we could help.”He told him, as the nose outside the ten grew louder. Merlin knew they were getting closer with the injured Prince, there was nothing he could he had to fix him up and hope that he does not see magic happening in his camp.   
“No magic will be used while the Prince is in our care, we will perform our duties and patch him up and then we will return him to where you found him understand?” Merlin asked Amr  
“Yes my Lord.”   
“And none of that.”

A moment later 4 men rush inside with unconscious blonde being carried in “Place him on the bench.” Merlin walked over to the Prince and just stared at him; he turned his head and looked down at the Royal seal of the king on the prince’s chest, torn up by the dragon. “What was the dragon?”Merlin asked   
“Snake tongue.” Some told him, looking up at the men in the tent the wizard.   
“We must keep him a sleep if cannot see perform, understand? When he comes to we tell him what we tell everyone else? We’re new to the lands and we’re looking for a good place to set up a village, understood?” They nodded and they started to work on the blonde on the table.

Hours later Merlin stood outside the tent and looked out at the people who trusted him with their lives. All were looking for safety somewhere to call home without the fear of being murdered by the king’s madness. “How did it go?” Merlin looked around to see his father walk up to him, his eyes weary as they drift to the tent.   
“He will live.” The wizard sighed as he rubbed his back.  
“Shame,” Mordred said as he appeared on the other side of Balinor, Merlin was too tired to glare at the young man.   
“We can’t kill him Mordred, if he suddenly disappeared or showed up dead the king would truly go in sane and then no one will be safe,” Merlin told him,   
“No one is safe now, you remember yourself the king was going to have me killed. If it wasn’t for you I would have died. How can you protect the monster’s son?” Mordred snarled at him, Merlin looked at him with a tired look and looked to his father who pressed his hand to his son’s shoulder.   
“Because that monster is the father of my son.” The dark haired wizard told him, as he turned to leave.

Mordred followed Merlin towards their leader’s tent “What do you mean he is Elian's father?” He asked, Merlin sighed and turned to look at him as he stopped just outside his tent.   
“I snuck into Camelot when I heard you were in their cells, I feared the worst and went against my father’s orders; he said he would handle it he would get you. However, I learnt they were going to…” He stopped and looked away “They were going to kill you in the morning, so I snuck in and I ran into Prince Idiot over there. He was going to do the same thing I was going to and save you…”  
“Why?” Mordred frowned not understand why the king’s son would save him.   
“You were a child!” He yelled, he groaned in frustration he could understand Mordred hatred for the Pendragons. He sighed and rubbed his eyes he felt really drained “We had sex I’m not going to go into details.” The young man frowned and stood there staring at Merlin “Mordred I was young and stupid, the Prince is a handsome man and I was flattered by his charm, so yes my son is the heir of Camelot.” Still, the young man says nothing and the older wizard sighed “Once we know he isn’t going to die and he can stand on his own two feet we will send him off.” Merlin turns around and walks into his tent.

He sits down and rubs his eyes when he heard the flip of the tent move “Mordred I don’t want to hear it.” He looks up and sees his father stood there, sighing Merlin pushes himself up and falls into his father’s arms. “Sorry.” He mumbled,   
“Do you think he will recognise you?” Balinor asked him, Merlin pulled away and shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair.   
“No.” He mumbled, “I don’t think so?” He frowned and bites his bottom lip “It was 7 years ago and in the dark halls.” He falls back down on his bed and he rubbed his eyes. “Oh god, dad what am I going to do? I can’t Eilian met him.” He sobbed,   
“Merlin you must do what you think is best, trust yourself and magic.” He whispered, “There was a reason why your magic choice him.” Balinor told him as he joined him on the bed and watched his son wrap his arms around his middle.   
“I’m scared.”   
“MAMA!” Came the excited yell.

The small dark haired boy came flying into the tent and stood there wide eyed his cheeks flushed “Mama there’s a knight in the camp! He’s on a big white horse and has a sword!” Merlin stood up quickly and turned to his father.   
“Does he know, Eilian sweetie stay with your grandfather.” He told him as he Merlin left the tent and walked over to the man on the horse. He could see his people were feeling uncomfortable as they watched the Knight. Swallowing his fear he steps forwards “This isn’t the winter festival.” He told them as he moved them on.

The knight looked at Merlin with a raised eye brow as he climbed off his horse and tied the reins of his horse to the post. “I am Sir Percival; I’ve come looking for Prince Arthur Pendragon.” He told Merlin.   
“Your Prince is safe, my hunters brought him here when they saw him get attacked.” Merlin told him, as he led towards the medical tent “He was attacked by a mother Snake Tongue, they brought him to me.”   
“Are you the healer?” Percival asked as he walked into the tent with him, his eyes firmly glued to Merlin’s arse.  
“Healer, leader whatever my people need. Your Prince was badly injured we have fixed him up the best we could.” The knight moves to Arthur’s side and looked down at the pale skin prince “He’s lucky that he wasn’t poisoned.”   
“You know a lot about dragons?” Percival asked   
“Where we are from it pays to know your dragons.” He told him, as he checked the wounds were healing.   
“How long before I can take him back Camelot.” The warm blue eyed man asked,   
“The wounds have only just been treated I wouldn’t move him for a little while, I and I would like him to be a wake when you move him so he could tell you if he is still hurting,” Merlin said, Percival, looked at the wounds seeing the green cream under the bandages. “He will well enough to walk in two to three days time.”   
“Thank you.” 

He cleaned the wounds again while the knight watched him and put some more cream on the red swollen skin before he replaced the bandages. “Is this a heavenly creature I see?” Arthur mumbled, as he opens his eyes and looked up at the man above him.  
“You wish.” Merlin snorted, as he finished bandaging his chest. The Prince frowned as he looked up at Merlin. Percival shook his head and smiled as he watched Arthur start to drift back off to sleep.  
“You looked my fallen angel.” He slurred before falling back to sleep. The wizard froze and looked down at the prince’s face and felt his heart beat quickly in his chest…he remembers…he thought he carried on with his morning making sure the prince was comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

Percival raised an eye at Merlin, the warlock felt uneasy as he turned away from the Prince and the knight. He started to make more of the green cream trying to hide the shakes in his hands as he felt the knight’s eyes on him. “Well, I can see he is in good hands,” Percival said, Merlin nodded and turned to face him.   
“I promise you nothing will harm him while I’m here.” He tells him, the knight nods and walks up to Merlin, he wants to take a step back but he won’t he won’t show weakness. “Look I know you can do magic.” Merlin stiffens his hand reaching out for the small dagger at his hip.   
“I don’t know what you are talking about, we are just looking for a place to settle.” He tells him as the knight moved in front of him. Well, the knight towered over him making him feel small and he didn’t like that feeling of weakness, he had felt it before when outsiders think of him less a leader and more as a bitch to fuck and breed.

Merlin stood there and looked at him his mouth becoming dry as he looked up at the knight, he seems to have nice kind eyes “I won’t tell the king as long as my prince is alive and well when I return.” He told him softly, Merlin nodded and let his fingers relax over the handle of the dagger.   
“He won’t be harmed.” The blue eyes warlock whispered,   
“I believe you Merlin; just don’t take any shit from him.” He points to the prince. Merlin smiles weakly “You’re not the first person I’ve met with magic, and Arthur isn’t like his father we have saved a few witches and wizards from Uther.”   
“Then we thank you,” Merlin whispered, as he leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. The Knight beamed and then left the tent.

Merlin watched as Percival climbed onto his horse and rode off, he was sure that the knight wouldn’t tell the King he could that he was telling the truth when he gave him a peck on the cheek. But there was a feeling in his gut that something was going to happen and he isn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. The prince remembers him; however, the green cream has been known to make people a little high. But the fact reminds Merlin had to rid him and soon. “Are you alright?” Merlin turns to see his father standing there; he wondered where Eilian was but figured the boy was off playing with the others. The boy was like Merlin always getting into trouble but he had the heart of the Dragon Clan and the mind of a future King, the two makes him a magnet for trouble.  
“I-I don’t know.” He whispered, he turned too looked at Balinor “I have a feeling in my gut, something is going to happen.” He whispered,   
“You think the knight will say something to the king?” Merlin raised an eye brow, he figured his father would be listening in.   
“No, he was telling the truth when he said he wouldn’t, no something is coming. We need to send the prince home and quickly.” Merlin said as he turned around “Brangwen you will have the first watch over the Prince, every 4 hours check his wounds and redress them. If he wakes to give him some water and let him fall back to sleep.”   
“Yes, Emrys.” The dark haired woman said, she moved to the tent and stepped inside.  
“I’m going to my tent.”

He thought he would have trouble sleeping but he didn’t he dropped onto his bed roll and curled up and fell into a deep sleep. He only woke up once when Eilian crawled into his bed roll and nuzzled into his chest falling asleep with him. When morning finally came Merlin open his eyes to see his son looking down at him “Mama the prince is a wake and asking for you.” Merlin frowned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.   
“For me?” He asked feeling a little panicky  
“For the leader.” His son beamed, the dark haired wizard sat up and looked at his son’s bright smile, his eyes sparkling at the thought of the prince in their camp. “Can I meet him?”  
“Maybe not today little one he did come second best with a dragon,” Merlin muttered as he pushed himself up and stepped out his tent.

The air was a little chilly “Don’t you have lessons to day?” He asked Eillian mumble about his lesson making Merlin chuckled as he bent down and kisses the top of his head. “Go and be a good boy.” He whispered. He watched his son run off towards the small group of children for his morning lessons. He headed towards the Healer’s tent breathing in a deep breath as he steps inside he saw Brangwen giggle and then looked up at Merlin with wide eyes, her cheeks flushed. She didn’t say anything as she got up and walked out the tent. 

Merlin turned to the blonde Prince who was sat up on the bed looking at him, he looked healthier than he did yesterday “So you’re this Lord Emrys, the head of the Dragon Clan.” The dark haired wizard sighed Brangwen will be the clan’s down fall, he told himself.   
“I am also your healer,” Merlin told him as he gathered some new bandages and the cream and walked over to him and sits down on the bed.   
“Are you now, must be my lucky day.” He grinned, as he watched the pretty young man take his bandages off him. “So what is your first name?”   
“Merlin.” Arthur grinned and caught the wizard’s wrist   
“Merlin Emrys are you going to run from me again?” He asked, Merlin looked into the Prince’s eyes and he knew he remembered him. He pulled his hand away and went back to his work “I had to leave with the boy.” He told him   
“If your father’s guards caught us we would both be dead.” He told him, as he rubbed the cream in. Arthur made a noise at the cold cream but remind on the bed.   
“I would have protected you.” The blonde replied rather grumpily,   
“Your knight will be back for you in 2 days time, I would suggest you rest up in the mean time,” Merlin told him.


End file.
